


First Time Grandpa

by CuddlePossum



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: HAHA! GOT YOU! They were husbands this whole time!, M/M, holding a baby for the first time, rat ghoul kits, two happy grandpas, watch Copia SOB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlePossum/pseuds/CuddlePossum
Summary: I did a thing, with some absolutely crack backstory.  All you really need to know is Rat-Ghoul hybrids are a thing now, and Copia loves his grandkits.





	First Time Grandpa

When Copia got the call that a new litter of kits had been born he was thrilled, it was rare for ghouls to reproduce and even rarer for it to happen on Earth. Raphael gently shook Dante's shoulder and kissed his cheek, earning himself a low, demonic, growl and the scrunched up face of a cranky old man who wasn't anywhere near ready to wake up. "Raph" Dante growled, "it's too early to be awake, even for you. What's going on?" Copia smiled, "I know it's early but listen, a litter of ghoul kits was just born and we need to go welcome the little ones to the clergy."

The news of kits seemed to get the former Papa's attention and he slowly rose from bed to get dressed and make himself a cup of coffee. "Don't forget your make-up, they'll likely end up as your ghouls in the new era, they need to see your paint." Copia sighed softly at his husband's reminder, "I can't believe it, after decades dedicated to the clergy, my hard work has finally paid off." "that's cute daydream believer, but don't we have a lot of time, paint up and let's go." Dante kissed his husband's cheek before he finished getting dressed and urged Raphael to do the same.

The pair made their way down to the ghouls' nesting rooms, which sat below the church and was kept at very high temperatures to ensure the comfort of the mothers and fathers to be and their young. A few sister of sin were gathered around one of the heavy wooden doors, chattering about the new arrivals. Copia smiled, trying not to become too excited as the sisters greeted him, keeping a stern expression on his face. "Papa Pestilence, you would not believe it, this is a truly unblessed litter!" one of the sisters chimed, another cutting in, "they're rats, Papa Pestilence! Rats!" "the first documented hybrid rat-ghouls!" The nuns were a titter with the good news.

Raphael and Dante exchanged shocked expressions as the pushed their way through the small crowd and into the room. Raphael entered the room while Dante stood guard, the current Papa should be the first human a new kit sees after all, it was a tradition that hd been held for centuries.

Papa Pestilence, Raphael Copia, had been speechless many times in his life, but only once before had his heart been so touched and that was when his husband had proposed. In the nest sat an exhausted rat mother, her ghoul partner sat at her side holding several small bundles which were smaller than ghoul kits but bigger than rat kits. The ghoul father smiled up at Copia and handed him one of the tiny bundles, which Copia took graciously while doing his best not to cry at the sight of the tiny, squirming newborn in his arms.

Once Papa Pestilence had been introduced to all of the new litter, he called for Dante to join him, and while he did his best to keep a straight face, he showed the little bundle in his arms to the former anti-Pope. Dante smiled a bit and tickled the little rat ghoul's tummy, smiling as the kit pawed at his finger with tiny pink hands and feet. Raphael smiled as he watched his husband rock the tiny baby in his arms.

Emeritus the second nearly keeled over when his husband looked at him, still in full Papal regalia, and still somehow managing to look small and fragile, and said, "I want one."


End file.
